


A Drabble

by leckadams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble inspired from a picture on tumblr for my NLLP</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilredscientist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lilredscientist).



 

She was the light to my dark. She saw the good in things that others would have let pass by.

I always knew that I was lucky to have her in my life. After all we had gone through, the fact that she saw the light in me that even I didn’t know existed was proof that she had a heart of gold.

The day that she agreed to be with me, I felt a spark of hope light in my soul.

The first time we came together, I knew that I was hers forever if she would have me.

The day she accepted my proposal, I had no words to describe my happiness.

On our wedding she graced me with the second greatest gift in my dark life.

She was a goddess in white. Relaxing in a chair watching the celebration, she beckoned me over.  “Severus, you’ve given me everything that a woman could ask for and now I have something for you.” Blushing beautifully she held my hand and stared in my eyes, “I’m pregnant.”

Time froze.

I was going to be a father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pulling out of the pensive, I was taken over by the sounds of our household. I could her Hermione calling after Liam and Oliver to stop teasing their younger siblings Jocelyn, Norah and Rhys. I made my way to the kitchen where I watched my wife glow with her persistent beauty that was accented by her latest pregnancy. No matter what we had gone through, she was still the vibrant woman that I married.


End file.
